Two plush elves and a cloud cuckkoolander
by kuro-tsuki-san
Summary: Kuro-tsuki-san is a eccentric Tolkien fan who always thought the stories from The Plush Toy Collaboration was just Fan Fic. Then she got a box with no return address. Will Tsuki be able to survive having two tiny stuffed elves running around? Will Maedhros and Maglor be able to survive her? Part of The Plush Toy Collaboration.
1. Chapter 1

11-1-14 Ch 1

Rain drizzled down from off the roof of the houses soaking the ground under the eves. Soft curtains of rain and mist fell from the gray clouds blocking the view of the mountains and soaking the ground to the point of running over despite totaling less than an inch of water. Fall had come and with it rain, what little they got, turning the Idaho desert cold, and damp,. . . and gray. . .er. Despite the weather that most people would describe as abysmal and the downright depressing color of the scenery, Kuro Tsuki couldn't help but smile some. Well, a smile never actually touched her face, but she still was pleased none the less. She had to admit it, she loved this kind or weather, it was cool which was a blessed relief after the hundred degree heat of the summer, the clouds kept the sun at bay so the soft light was easy on her eyes as was there dark color that she far preferred over the too bright blue of a clear sky. And the rain, it felt so good on her skin and the smell it brought was very pleasing. Best of all it kept everyone else inside which meant that aside from the occasional car on the highway, her footsteps on the gravel and the rain were the only sounds she could hear.

As Tsuki walked past the mailboxes at the end of the road she noticed a large box in the package cubby build into the brick. A package in the cubby wasn't really all that strange except that it was Sunday and she knew that it hadn't been there earlier when they were driving home from Church and Quiz practice. The Box was a little big for the cubby and an inch or two was sticking out. On the side facing her was the name and address that it was headed to. Tsuki's address. She would have left it there figuring that if it was supposed to be there they could get it in the morning. She was about to leave when she saw the name on the box, or more precisely, the two names and one symbol.

Kuro-Tsuki-san,

Collectorofhats,

And a drawing of a fox's face with a crescent moon on its forehead.

Which shouldn't have been possible, both of those names were just online names she used and she hadn't told anyone that she was planning on using a fox for her Belegarth symbol yet. Still, well you know what they say. . .

"Once is happenstance, twice coincidence, three times. . ." she mumbled under her breath. Now thoroughly confuzeled she picked up the box.

By the time Tsuki got home the rain had begun to eases up, but the sky was still filled with dark clouds. Twilight was making the light fade and at 6:00 it was already almost dark. Tsuki carried the box inside and into her room. She looked for a place to dump the box but the only places open were on her desk next to papers and books that wouldn't fair well wet. On her camp chair in front of her desk, but she didn't want to get her seat wet. And on her steam trunk but she wasn't going to risk her clothes mildewing. There was only one option left, Kuro started kicking things out of the way to clear a space on the floor. Once there was room she dumped the box on the ground and grabbed her knife off the wall to cut the tape. In side of the box was a who ton of packing peanuts and two plushies. She frowned slightly and picked up one of the plushies, he was slightly damp from the rain. He was about a foot and an inch tall and had dark red hair, after a moment of staring she noticed he only had a left hand, when she smelled him he smelled vaguely of smoke. The second one was shorter by an inch and had dark hair and both hands, he looked sad and smelled of the sea. Tsuki set the plushies on the table that was her desk and stared at them. Who would send her Silmarillion plushies? How did they know that she would want Maedhros and Maglor? AND HOW DID THEY GET HER ONLINE NAME? Then she noticed that they were breathing, she stared at the two dolls hoping that her eyes were playing tricks on her, they weren't. She was coming dangerously close to hyperventilating when one of her younger sisters came in.

FireFlight could honestly say that finding her older sister staring at two elven Plushies was not all that new to her. After 16 years she had gotten used to the some what eccentric 18 year old's antics for the most part, so the only thing she really noticed was that the plushies were new.

"Where'd you get those?" She asked. The Space Cadet didn't say any thing just waved at a soggy box on the floor. Fire bent down to get a closer look at it.

"Theirs no return address, and where did thy get your online name?" Her sister just shrugged. Fire was digging through the peanuts when her sister interrupted her.

"There breathing." She stated, sounding almost as if she was talking to her self and not to Fire. That would have not been surprised, but Fire went to look any way. She peered over the older girls shoulder and sure enough, if she looked close enough the plushies did appear to breath.

"Have you been spraying art fixative around in here?" She asked.

"no" They both looked at the plushies on the table.

"It feels like I am missing something." Tsuki mumbled.

"Have you been reading any of that crazy fan fic again?" Fire mused. They fell silent again then Tsuki suddenly sat up, hitting her head against Fire's.

"I'm going to email Creakers." She said and left the room.

"You do that." Muttered FireFlight, rubbing her jaw, and reaching for one of the plushies.


	2. Chapter 2

11-8-14

Ch 2

Tsuki ran out into the living room and turned on the computer that she normally used. Her head was both buzzing and surprisingly clear, the plushies where alive, huh. She was probably going to have a panic attack later but so far she actually felt ok, hyperventilating aside. Check back to marrow. The computer beeped and she looked up as it finished coming on line. She grabbed the mouse and opened the internet and then gmail.

"Here's the hard part" she thought as she contemplating what to say in her email to Crackers, in the end she just told the whole story from start to finish. Still, she felt like she was missing something, what wasn't she supposed to get a letter or something with the plushies? For a minute she felt anger at the guy who sent her the elves before remembering that some one had been stealing there mail. She then spent the next several minutes growling at the unknown person who had walked off with her letter.

"I will get you, you mail stealing cheese monkey." She muttered as she sent off the email. Well no crying, or slaying, over spilt milk, for now. Well hopefully Crackers would be able to help, some how.

She walked back into her room to find that Fire had brought her plushy Cthulhu in and was holding it wall watching the small elves.

"I really hope your not thinking what I think your thinking." She said. Tsuki was the space cadet of the family, but FireFlight was known for having a rather sadistic sense of humor.

"No. . ." Fire said, in such a way that Tsuki was pretty sure that she had been but she didn't pursue it. With a sigh she walked over to the plushies and picked up Maglor.

"When do you think they will wake up?" she asked her sister. Fire just shrugged. Tsuki gave the elf a gentle shake and waited, nothing happened, he just kept on sleeping. She was pondering what to do to wake up the elves when her mom called them both for dinner and Mythbusters. Fire was out the door the moment that food was mentioned but Tsuki stopped in the doorway and went back in, turning around she grabbed the elves and a piece of soft fluffy white cloth and tucked the brothers into the corner of the closet with the cloth as a makeshift sleeping bag. The closet was one of the only parts of the room that wasn't covered in clothes, cloth, and gerbil cages. Satisfied with her work Tsuki left the room and turned off the light.

She pulled out her dad's kindle that her and Fire had claimed and opened the web browser to try to look up anything that could help. She wanted to be ready for when the plushies woke up, because she didn't want to think of the meltdown she would probably have if she wasn't.

**Well that was short, sorry. And no, I don't feel bad about calling the mail thief names, stealing mail is against the law and I am getting really tired of my letters going missing.**


	3. Good? morning

11-14-14

Ch 3 Good? Morning.

Monday morning came early, even more so than normal for Tsuki. The homeschooler had a pretty wacky schedule that only got wackier on Mondays, going to part time to a local high school did that. She grumbled as she crawled out of bed, almost tripped over the curtains hung around the bed, realized she had forgotten her hair brush and did tripped over the gerbil cage going back to get it. She was a bit more uncoordinated than usual this morning. She had stayed up till three in the morning reading fan fic, that she wasn't so sure was fic any more. This was honestly nothing new, but she did try to go to bed before one in the morning on most Sundays. Any way, she had confirmed that the elves were from F.A.U.L.T.T.Y., the box had said so, and that she had been supposed to get a letter. Barely awake she pretty much ran threw the next hour on autopilot.

"Now," she thought, "comes the fun part. This will ether be really boring or really interesting." The elves were still steeping when she checked on them but Maglor was snoring softly and Maedhros had rolled over on his side. Tsuki nudged him softly with one finger but he just tried to hit her with his stump. She frowned and went into Fires room and began to dig around in the piles of dirty laundry for a small bugle Christmas ornament that actually worked some if you were stubborn enough. Sneaking back into the room she blew into the ornament. It took her a couple of tries to get it to work but when it did she discovered that it was a little louder than she had remembered. Up on the top her youngest sister woke up briefly at the noise before going back to sleep when she saw the time. Down in the closet her intended victims didn't react quite so calmly. At the sudden sound of a badly tuned bugle the brothers jumped out of the makeshift bed and reached for their, fortunately, non existent swords instantly awake.

"Morning." Tsuki greeted them, dropping the bugle. The both jumped and looked up. They probably weren't used to looking above them for a voice, she thought. Maedhros opened his mouth to say something but Tsuki didn't notice and started talking before he could finish.

"So the letter seems to be missing so I'm not sure how this is supposed to work and what you do and don't know so here go's. Um. . . I'm Kuro Tsuki because it is Japanese I go by Tsuki instead of Kuro, which is to bad because Kuro is a nice name. Any way, I already know who you are because I read about you in a book, we are in Idaho about 60 miles from Boise. Idaho is in the U.S.A., Idaho is not next to Missouri or Minnesota, that's Iowa, or next to Kentucky, Wisconsin, or Michigan, that's Illinois. Iowa is also next to Illinois by the way. Idaho is next to Oregon, Washington State, Nevada, Utah, Montana, Wyoming, and Canada. Canada is another country by the way. Not that that maters to you I suppose. Any hoo, It is late fall 2014, I think that it is the sixth age, . . . the seventh? Whatever. I don't suppose that I shouldn't leave you here, that was the one thing that most all of the stories agreed on." She was babbling she knew but she was having trouble thinking of what she had planed to say and when she had trouble thinking she talked, a lot. She took another breath to continue talking but before she could she heard he mom call to tell her that it was time to go a minute ago. Letting out a squeak she grabbed the plushies and ran out the door.

"What!" Maglor called up to her. "Where are we going?"

"To school, mellon nin!" She told him before slamming the front door behind her and breaking out into a full on sprint down the road.

"ANDALE!" She shouted once then her mouth and lungs became to busy breathing to talk.

**OK so chapters will probably be shorter now than the first one, I'm just not good at writing long things after the first chapter. Sorry, still I do hope to continue writing this. I have some really fun ideas (and some not so fun, and some that are fun for me to write but not for the poor elves) that other people haven't used that I saw. And some of my sisters want elves too, so we may see some new characters some time.**

**On hid sight maybe a bugle was not the best idea to wake them up with was it, I am so evil. Well at least it wasn't an air raid siren.**

**No I am not Japanese, I just like the name and am being a stickler about the languages rules with names. I wish I was from Japan some times though. **


	4. Chapter 4

**11-24-14 **

**Ch4 Another one rides the bus. . . **

**ARG! That last chapter was so full of grammar errors. Sorry, sorry, sorry, well, I'll try to be more care full this time.**

Tsuki did arrive in time for the bus but it was a close shave. Most Mondays she arrived several minutes early, but that morning had been. . . different. Climbing on to the bus and finding a vacant seat she took a moment to start breathing normal again. When she wasn't breathing like crazy any more she opened her bag and pulled the plushies out. Or she tried to, Maedhros and Maglor jumped/climbed out of the book bag before she could. Once out of the bag Maglor started trying to fix his now rather tangled hair while Maedhros just glared at her.

"Annyeonghaseyo?*" Tsuki said, grinning in a rather nervous way.

"What, lady, was that for?" Maedhros demanded.

"Was what for? And I'm not a lady." Tsuki answered the irate elf, honestly wondering what he was so mad about. Maedhros looked at her like he couldn't believe what she had just asked. Tsuki stared back at him. After an awkward moment of Maedhros glairing and Tsuki staring the bus came to the next stop and the inside lights turned on. Almost immediately Tsuki saw something shiny on the floor and forgot about the one sided argument she and Maedhros were supposed to be having. Meanwhile Maglor decided that his hair would have to wait until he could get a comb.

"Lady," he started to say.

"Not a lady," Tsuki said, from almost all the way under the seat in front of them.

"Well if you are not a lady what are you, and what am I to call you?" He asked her.

"Tsuki works, or 'hay you', but I like Tsuki better. And I'm a girl, not a lady, well maybe a woman? When dose one stop being a girl and become a woman any way? But I definitely am not a Lady, Ladies live in big houses and go to dances, not gross their friends out by talking about how to best kill a goat, or a chicken. . ." Tsuki rambled on under the breath.

"Very well, Tsuki, when I asked you said we were going to 'school'. But what is a 'school'?" he asked.

"You don't know?" She asked, climbing out from under the seat with a paperclip in her hand.

"No" he answered.

"hoo boy. Ok so school is where most kids go to learn, you know reading, writing, math, world domination. Ok not that last one, but ya, things like that. Of course some kids don't go to school but learn other ways. My sisters Gold and Moo are home schooled, and me and Fire go part time to a High school and learn the rest at home or at a home school co op. Co op is to day so we are going in to the High school early, normally we are go in about lunch time. And some kids go to online schools or boarding schools or, well there are at least a hundred types of schools."

"It all sounds rather complicated. My brothers and I were taught by our father. Most of my cousins were taught by tutors." He said, a slight frown on his face.

"Its not really, and even if it is you get used to it soon enough. Tsuki said, binding the paper clip into a triangle.

"Hay who are you talking to?" one of the other kids asked.

"Err. . ." Tsuki oh so eloquently started.

"Oh, neat toy." He continued wall making a grab for Maedhros. "Where are they from? They look like they belong in Lord of the Rings. What happened to his hand?"

"Kind of, and it's a long story." Tsuki said as she tried to get Maedhros back from him.

"What, were you talking to him?" the boys asked, grinning.

"no." Tsuki said.

"Because she was talking to that one." Another boy said, pointing at Maglor.

"Really? Weird." The first boy commented.

"Your sister talks to her toys." Other boy reminded him.

"Yay, but she's five, she" he waved at Tsuki, "is like fifteen."

"eighteen." Tsuki muttered.

"Ok, can I have him back now." Tsuki said, standing up and taking the plushie elf.

"Hay" one of the boys complained.

"SIT DOWN!" Hollered the bus driver. All the kids and one teen rushed to get back to their seats.

"Maybe this isn't the best time." Tsuki whispered to the brothers. They nodded and climbed back into the book bag.

*** Annyeonghaseyo = hello, Korean.**


	5. Chapter 5

**12-10-14**

**Ch 5 **

By the end of the day Maedhros's head was spinning. Tsuki's schedule made no sense to him at all, but at last they seemed to be home for good. Tsuki had retired to her room and was working on homework. Maglor had climbed up in her desk and was watching her conjugate Spanish verbs. Maedhros looked around the room, it was very messy with furniture scattered haphazardly around it. There was a desk in front of a dresser, both of which looked like no one used them. Another dresser was sitting in the middle of the room in front of a smaller one, to one side of it was Tsuki's table and steam chest, and too the other side was a black plastic military chest. In front of the window was a large plastic box filled with cloth, and there were several camping chairs around. And in one corner was the closed he and his brother had slept in. But the thing that interested him most was the book shelf tucked into the closet.

"Will you mind if you read your books?" he asked the teenager. Who was currently explaining male and female Spanish words to Maglor.

"So you would use El when talking about a dog, which is perro, because it is a male word. You can tell because it ends in an O." she continued, seeming not to have noticed his question.

"Will you mind. . ." he began to ask again, louder this time, when she interrupted him.

"Oh, ya, books, help your self." She said before going back to her Spanish lesson.

"But you would use La for female words like house, which is casa. . . I lost The Game,"

"What?"  
>"Never mind, any way, you can tell a . . . . "<p>

It took Maedhros several tries to get to the books he wanted, they were on a middle shelf and he only had one hand to climb with. However when he got to the right shelf he was rewarded with a decant verity of non fiction books to chose from. Walking to the shelf he discovered five small books, all the same size and shape with names he didn't recognize. Pulling out one labeled "Greece" he noticed that there was a picture of a building on the front. Was it about a country? Deciding that this was as good a place to start as any he pulled it the rest of the way out. And realized he wasn't sure how to get down with it.

Over at the desk/table Tsuki and Maglor were deep in conversation, oblivious to Maedhros's plight. They had grown board with Spanish and had moved on to the topic of modern music for a bit. Maglor reading through a note book filled with Tsuki's favorite music lyrics, and Tsuki drawing him on a piece of notebook paper and answering the small elfs questions.

"You like quite the verity of music I see" he commented, noticing yet another theme change in the songs listed. So far he had found everything form sea shanties, to something called "rock", to one or two in a different language. The songs were happy, sad, creepy, lively, wistful, and one that was just plain weird. His eyes were starting to lose focus and his head was beginning to hurt slightly. It was so strange, seeing the letters in the paper and knowing what they mean. They looked so different from Quenya and part of his brain refused to believe that he understood them, and it was making his head hurt. Fortunately Tsuki gave him an opportunity to stop reading for a little while by responding to his earlier statement.

"My dad likes a lot of different types of music, and so do most of my friends, so I've had lots of different types to find songs I like in." He nodded his head and closed the notebook.

"I have met your older sister, fire, and have seen several others. I know that among the race of men having many children is common, how many of you are there? He asked.

There are four of us," Tsuki answered, then smirked slightly. "And I'm the eldest."

"Oh, I am sorry, I thought. . ." he began, but she cut him off.

"Nay, its ok, many people make that mistake, FireFlight is taller than me and often more mature, so it is easy to get us mixed up. Any way there are four of us, Me, Fire, Gold, and Moo also called Dragon. And of course there is mom and dad."

"I do not thing I have seen your father."

"He's in town for work, he will be back on the weekend. Any way, we also have two horses, two dogs, six cats, not quite sure how many gerbils, and Fëanor. . . my Betta fish."

". . . . . You named a fish after my father?" Maglor asked, stunned.

"Yep! It actually fits very well. Betas are very beautiful and intelligent fish. . . with a nasty habit of killing other Bettas given half a chance."

"Oh. . . " was all Maglor could think to say.

"Ya, I thought if fit. So do you have any other questions?" She asked him.

"Yes, what dose this line mean?" He said, opening up the notebook again.

That was more or less how the rest of the evening passed until Moo came in and reminded Tsuki, and unknowingly the two elves, that they had to sleep some time.

**End day 1, on to day 2. :-D**


	6. Chapter 6

**12-15-14**

**Ch 6.**

Maglor woke up the next morning before ether his brother or Tsuki. He almost always woke up before Maedhros did and Tsuki has stayed up well past midnight reading. Hearing noises from the living room he wondered in that direction. The noise came from a computer where a. . . something, was attacking some one that looked a little like an ent wife dressed in pink and armed with a bow. He was so focused in the screen that he didn't hear Gold opening the door, or the two muddy dogs that came charging into the room until it was to late.

When Tsuki woke up she found that it was raining, which made her decide that it was going to be a good day. She also found a soggy, sandy, sulking Maglor who was trying in vane to get mud out of his clothes.

"fetch a-la bush*" Tsuki muttered under her breath, walking to the bathroom to get a gallon bucket. When she returned she set the now full bucket in the closet along with a hand towel, a small wash cloth, and a bar of soap.

"You seem to need a bath." She told the bedraggled elf.  
>"Unless you want me to toss you in the washing machine." She got a blank look at the last comment.<p>

"What is a washing machine?" He asked.

"Never Mind." Tsuki muttered, he looked at her and raised an eye brow.

"Iba!" Tsuki said, giving him a gentle push toward the closet, and the improvised bath.

"Iba" **"

It took Maglor nearly an hour to get most of the way clean. By the end of it he was glad that being a plushy probably meant he wouldn't need baths often. It was a real pain now and he was sure he would take the rest of the day to dry. He finally got out when the water got cold and murky.

The moment the stepped out of the closet, wrapped in the hand towel, he was hit in the face by a bundle of cloth.

"Try it on." Came Tsuki's cheerful voice. Maglor grabbed the cloth of the ground where it had fallen and went back into the closet. "It" turned out to be a fairly comfortable kimono made out of dark blue cloth with small gold and silver stars. The sleeves and hem were a little long so Maglor assumed that Tsuki had used Maedhros for the measurements.

When he was finished dressing he joined Tsuki at her school desk and spent the rest of the morning there. Although about half way through one of the Spanish lessons was interrupted by Gold screaming bloody murder as Fire teased her with a spider. All in all it was a normal morning.

**Notes**

***What I meant to say is "Fetchez la vache" which is French for "Fetch the cow".**

**But I doesn't speak French, so I herd it as I say it, which is how I spelled it. Why am I saying random things in murdered French? Because I'm me and I do that.**

**** this doesn't mean anything, honestly.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch7**

12-27-14

1-31-15

**Note. Special disclaimer for this chapter, BLU Soldier belongs to Valve, I do not own him, I only own a small action figure of him. **

"No I wont throw it away just because its red, besides if I was going to do that I would replace it with a green one not blue! Why? Because green is my school color that's why!" Tsuki hollered across the room, Maedhros cringed and covered his ears.

"Do you think you could maybe not be so loud?" he asked the hyperactive teen.

"Loud!? I am not being loud," She said, although not to the elf.

"Are you talking to that toy?" He asked. Tsuki held up a small plastic figure in one hand.

"This is the BLU soldier from Team Fortress 2! BLU soldier, Maedhros son of Feanor! We were just arguing about my mechanical pencils, he wants me to throw away all my red ones. I think that if he breaks one more of my things because it's red I will paint his helmet to look like a fire engine."

"You are arguing with a toy about pencil colors?"

"And explaining it to a plushy, yes. Oh and its about time to go." Came the cheerful response. Maedhros opened his mouth to say something but stopped, unsure of what he could say with out making things more confusing. While he was thinking about this he was picked up and put in a coat pocket nest to his brother. Above him he could hear Tsuki arguing with the BLU guy about the color of her coat and gloves.

Unlike the day before Tsuki and Fire drove to school in one of there families cars. The car was old and beat up with a blue body and a red hood and right front door. It had scrapes across the top and more dents than a cart that had fought a dwarf, and lost. But it ran most of the time and got them where they were going plus the radio still worked and that was the important part.

"Wispy! Wispy! Wispy! Look who I have with me!" Tsuki shouted quietly across the library at a girl with blond hair an glasses.

"There real cute," Wispy whispered back before Tsuki could get them kicked out. "Who are they?"

"This is Maglor and he's Maedhros. They are elves from the Silmarillion,their father was the one who, your not listening are you." Tsuki said.

"No I am, I'm just,"

"Naa, its ok I'm used to it. They are cute aren't they and the are so much fun to talk to. Especially Maglor, I'm working on teaching him Spanish,." Tsuki talked over her.

"Really?" Wispy asked.

"Yes, and we talk about music. He likes Beethoven but doesn't like most hard rock and is not quite sure what to think of Dub Step yet."

"Tsuki is this like with BLU? Because you do know he's not actually alive." Wispy asked, getting worried about her friend for a moment.

"Of course I do. But don't tell him that, I don't think he knows yet." Tsuki told Wispy in a whisper wall covering her pocket to make sure that the toy couldn't hear them talk. Maedhros who was listening in wondered if that was for show or if she really believed what she was saying. Fortunately for him the bell rang at that moment. Tsuki waved to her friend and called that she would see her by the car after school, then ran to the computer lab.

"Is there anything that you would like to read wall I work?" Tsuki asked the two elves after roll call.

"Will there be anything about what has happened sense our own time on your. . . _internet_?" Maglor asked her.

"I don't know, but look can I." She told them, slipping into Yoda speak part way threw.

"Thank you." Maglor told her after a moment of confusion over what she had just said. A few clicks later they had discovered that the only helpful web pages where blocked by the school so they were looking up world history sights instead. Tsuki was about to click on a promising looking one when a loud screeching/chirping filled the air and a light began to flash.

"What is going on?" Maedhros asked. Tsuki bent down to grab her cat eared hat and grimaced.

"Fire drill." She said, grabbed the elves, and headed for the door.

**End chapter 7**

**Notes, When I talk about my school color I don't mean my school's (building) color. I mean the color I get all my school supplies in, all my sisters and me have one, it helps us not loose things as much. **


	8. FIRE! fire! fire?

**Chapter 8**

**2-1-15**

**Note, Please remember that English is my first language but grammar and spelling are not. So advice is appreciated. **

**also about size, the elves are about a foot tall. **

The halls where filled with noise and flashing light. Nether Maedhros or Maglor knew what was going on but both could feel their battle training and instincts coming to the front of their minds, demanding that they find the threat and eliminate it. RIGHT NOW! Fortunately Tsuki's class was was only a hall away from the emergency exit doors and she didn't like to noise and light much ether, so she was practically running threw the crowded hall. Almost as soon as it had begun Tsuki was out the doors and running into the cold moist outside air.

"Ow, my ears." Tsuki moaned. "Are you two ok? Your ears are more sensitive than mine." She looked down at the plushies who had death grips on her arm.

"Um hay. You can let go of my arm now." She told them, poking Maglor's head with one finger. Neither of them let go but they did stop holding on as hard as before. Satisfied with there reaction Tsuki walked over to stand under a small tree. The rain from earlier had turned into a fine mist hanging in the air. It didn't rain much in the desert but when it did it ether pored for maybe five minutes before quitting for the rest of the month. Or it would mist on you, which made no real difference in the water level but did make everything damp and cold. Or if it was the late fall or winter it sometimes did a little of both, like it was that day. The cold and rain didn't really bother Tsuki much, she liked it and her wool sweater meant she didn't get too cold, even when wet.

"I'm about the only senior like that though," She mused, looking at a group of teens huddled to gather trying to stay warm in tank tops and jeans with holes the size of a hand in the legs. One of the girls noticed her staring, Tsuki waved at her.

"Bit warm out here isn't it?" she called. The girl glared at her and turned back to her friends.

"That was not so courteous." A voice said. Tsuki looked down at Maglor and smirked.

"So?" She said raisin an eyebrow. "Its her own fault she's cold."

"You are a horrible person." He told her.

"So I have been told before." She said not missing a beat. Maglor gave her a look that had sent his brothers, when he still had them, running.

"Your proud of that fact, aren't you." He accused. Tsuki shrugged.

"I am a member of my family. We're like that." She told him.

"Why are you standing by your self when every one else is in a group?" Maedhros asked. Climbing on to her shoulder.

"No home room." She said.

"What?"

"Most people here go here for seven or so hours, well actually eight but one is for lunch. Their fist class is called their "home room". I only come here for two hours so I don't have a home room." She explained.

"I see." Maedhros said.

"So why are we out here in the first place. What was that light and noise?" Maglor asked.

"It was, _is_ a fire drill. You see unlike elven building ours some times catch on fire, with out some one setting a torch to them. So we practice so that if, no when, it happens we are ready." With that last comment the conversation petered off for the rest of the time until it was time to go back inside.

After all that excitement the three of them just wanted to relax the rest of the day with out any thing else happening. It didn't quite work out like they had hopped. Tsuki was reading a book on the couch with Maedhros and maglor was listing to one of her play lists on Youtube. So far he had heard many interesting types of music when one called Blood Tears came up on the screen. No sooner had the singer started then Tsuki let out a slightly strangled squeak and lunged for the computer mouse and clicked on the next video down.

"What?" Maglor cried in shock as he was sent flying.

"No. Just, no." Was all Tsuki would say.


	9. Enter Elrond

**Chapter 9 - Enter Elrond.**

**2-22-15_3-4-15**

**Note. Sense the beginning of this fic Fireflight has been bothering me about wanting her own plush elf. So I finally caved and did it. Here he is Fire, now stop bothering me.**

Wednesday started out fairly calmly, which was slightly surprising but no one commented on it for fear of jinxing it. Tsuki spent the day working on school work until it was time to go to Melba. At the school things were calm as well (or as calm as a high school ever is). The elves hung out in Tsuki's book bag and read or listened in on the Spanish lesson until it was time to go. After three days of chaos the break was nice but it was starting to make Tsuki jumpy, so in a way it was a relief when things began to get weird again.

"Hay is that a box on my seat?" Fire asked when they reached Deer Slayer.

"A a box?" Tsuki questioned.

"Ya, its got 'Fireflght on it. But no address."

"uh oh. . ."

"Hay there's a letter!" Fire held up a thin envelope. She opened it and began to read.

"Dear Fireflight,

We the staff at F.A.U.L.T.T.Y. Have noticed your involvement in out program by helping Kuro-Tsuki-san, Maedhros, and Maglor. Because of this we have decided to assign you your own elf.

This is Lord Elrond, the adopted son of Maglor. He will wake up in approximately fourteen hours, please do not leave him alone until after this time.

Further details are in the letter we sent to Kuro-Tsuki-san.

Sincerely,

The F.A.U.L.T.T.Y. Staff.

P.S. Please remind your sister to be ready for Friday."

Fire frowned, "what letter?" She asked.

"The letter I never got." Tsuki grumbled.

"W-why don't you open the box now." She suggested, holding her chin in her hands and driving with her elbows. Fire cut the tape and pulled out the plush elf.

"looks like he's a adult not a kid, that's good." Fire said.

"Mm" Tsuki hummed noncommittally. "You two sure are quite." Tsuki commented after a moment, looking back at Maglor and Maedhros.

"Shouldn't you have your eyes on the road and you hands on the steering wheel?" Maglor said.

"Probably. So exited to see him again?" Tsuki looked back at the road.

"I do not know, it is all very confusing and I am not sure what to think." Maglor told her.

Tsuki let out a short barking laugh. "nether do I. So, so do you have any clue what they meant by that last line? The one about Friday?"

"They did not tell us anything about Friday." It was Maedhros who spoke this time. "They did not tell us anything at all, I am sorry."

"N-nah. Its fine. Its not, not your fault..." Tsuki said, voice oddly strained.

"Are you alright, amigo?" Maglor asked. " You do not look well."

"I'm f-fine, its not like like I. . . ugh, why does, out of of the b-blue, no one tells me. And now some something is going to b-be happening on Friday. . . and. . . and. . .

I. . . I don't. . ,"

"TRUCK!" Fire shouted. Tsuki violently swerved to the right only just getting back in her own lane before the hay truck passed, honking its horn.

"I, I think I will pull over for a sec." Tsuki whispered.

**Heh, more notes.**

**Elrond is in the ****Silmarillion** **, first as a child and latter as what would probably be the elven equivalent of a older teen or young adult. In this fic he will be a little older than the age he is in The Lord of the Rings because the way I see it all of Tolkien's works have happened already, and are ancient history, but that won't be important except in The West. He won't be playing a big part in this fic sense he will mostly be with Fire, but he will be around.**

**I hope this chapter was ok, I do tend to have small panic attacks when things surprise me or I am frustrated, to be honest when I think about it I am surprised that I didn't break down when they first showed up. Let me know if the stuttering sounds right, I don't want I to be annoying or unrealistic.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next day Tsuki had calmed down and was in a generally happier mood. Maglor watched her move around the room preparing for there newest guest with more energy than some one who had only gotten four hours of sleep had any business having.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.  
>"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She replied.<p>

"You were very upset yesterday." He told her. "Did you learn something about the letter?"

"Nope. But me and BLU had a talk and we both decided that I shouldn't get to stressed about some thing I can't change. Although his idea about how to do that was to be ready to blow what ever it is up." Tsuki chirped.

"BLU. . . your insane toy Soldier and you had a talk because you were up set." One elegant eyebrow raised a fourth inch.

"Yep." Tsuki said with an entirely strait face.

"I am starting to wonder which of us the Valar are really trying to help here." Maglor commented.

"No clue." Tsuki said and shrugged. "Hay can you hand me that fan?"

"Here, so why are you cleaning your room when Elrond will be staying with Fire?" Maglor asked.

"Because Fire is. . . well, Fire is Fire. And I thought that Elrond might want some place to hang out where he wont have to worry about running into an eldritch abomination plush." Tsuki replied.

"A what?" Maglor asked.

"An eldritch abom-, you know what, don't ask." Tsuki said.

"Hay guys, he's awake." Fire called from the other room.

"Be right there!" Tsuki called back. "So Malglor, ready to go see you son?" Tsuki said and scooped up the elf and heading to her sisters room. Elrond was sitting on Fires bed, as it was the only place that wasn't covered in laundry or pieces of mettle and gears and copper wire. He was reading a book but looked up when they entered.

"Hay there! ¿Como estas?" Tsuki said, loudly, when she entered the room.

"I'm sorry but what did you say?" Elrond questioned.

"Hola, ¿como estas?" Tsuki repeated.

"I don't understand." Elrond said.

"Tsuki, Elrond no haba Español." Maglor told her.

"OH!. . . oh, right. Sorry." Tsuki smiled sheepishly. "Let me try that again, Hi, how are you doing?"

"I am well." Elrond replied.

"That's good, I'm trying not to panic again," here Tsuki gave a big smile that showed more teeth than cheerfulness. "I'm Kuro-Tsuki, although every one calls me Tsuki. Except my friends at Belegarth, they call me Nanashi."

"Belegarth?" Elrond asked.

"Explain it later. I think I heard BLU breaking some thing. Have fun at you family reunion." Tsuki set Maglor down on a foam sword and dashed out of the room. Maglor rolled his eyes and began to climb down, Elrond just stared at the now empty door.

"I believe that girl gets weirder every day." Maedhros commented as he entered a moment later.

In her room Tsuki got out her tablet and started her music, a moment later Only Teardrops filled the small curtained off area she called her "lair". As the song played she began to feel her breath return to normal and the tight feeling leaving her throat.

"What am I going to do BLU?" She muttered to the toy. "something is going to happen tomorrow and I don't know what. . . No! I don't even have a rocket launcher and even if I did that would cause more problems than it would fix. . . well you do have a point there but. . ." She fell silent and listened to her music as it changed to Children's Work. If she paused the music and listened she could hear the elves and Fire talking in the other room. She sighed and looked at the clock on her tablet, 11:30, an hour and a half till they had to leave, two songs later she closed her eyes she fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

4-14-15

**Note. Hay, do you guys think I should do a list of characters? Like Name, age, what they look like, a little about them, answer one or two of the questions from the comments?**

Tsuki almost didn't wake up in time for school so she and Fire were a little late for sixth hour. They had decided to leave the elves at home to finish catching up and the two classes the girls had passed quickly and uneventfully. When the school day was over they drove Wispy home then headed to their own house. During the drive Tsuki kept on getting lost in her thoughts so that miles could pass with out her noticing. She was still paying enough attention to steer and watch out for danger, but she couldn't remember what had happened for minutes at a time. It was a dangerous way to be when driving but some how they still got home safely. The elves were still talking when they got home and Tsuki decided to try to join them again.

"Hay, what are you talking about?" Tsuki asked when she walked into the room.

"Elrond was telling us about his family." Maedhros replied.

"His family? The eleven ones or the human ones? Or the dead ones? " Tsuki asked.

". . . ."

"That. Um. I. . . You know what never mind, I will just shut up now." Tsuki muttered. There was an awkward pause then Elrond started talking again.

"But my fears proved unfounded and he was able to reclaim his kingdom. And seeing that he was successful and that my daughter truly loved him I gave my consent and they were married." Elrond continued. He would have gone on longer but he was again interrupted by Tsuki.

"Gimli. . ." She stated.

"What?" Maglor said and looked at her.

"He went to the undiying lands with Legolas. Man I would have loved to see the looks on the elves faces." Tsuki said.

"They were very surprised to see him. But Galadriel welcomed him and so they said nothing against him." Elrond told her.

"Ok. Hay what was ima, im. . . your. . . place. . . thing. . . you know, like." This question was said with a great deal of arm and hand waving that did very little to tell the confused elf what she was asking but was rather amusing for the others to watch.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." The poor elf said.

"Your. . . eh. . . thing" More hand waving. ". . . Place. . . valley. . . thing. . . by the river. . . ENGLISH WHY YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

"I think she means you house." Fire spoke up.

"JA! That thing!" Tsuki exclaimed.

"Rivendell." Elrond told her. "Was my home for many years. It was built in a canyon with a river flowing through it as a refuge for the my people and for any travelers who traveled through the harsh and dangerous lands around it. The ring barer was brought there for healing and it was in its halls the fellowship was formed. Its halls were of stone but open and light as all elven halls are. In its gardens many flowers bloomed. There kind are gone from this earth but where the first born lived there they grew. There fair faces in white and blue and yellow, they filled the air with a sweet and delicate perfume. There one could walk along peaceful paths shaded by great trees and hear the song of a thousand waterfalls." Elrond went on like this for some time and for once nether Tsuki nor Fire was inclined to interrupt. After a while his description of his home turned into a history lesson, not that Tsuki minded, and finished with a discussion between the three elves about the places they had seen. This was all of great interest to Tsuki but at last she decided that she had things to do and so without telling any of them she got up and left.

The first thing Tsuki did was wonder into the kitchen and grab an apple to snack on. After a moments thought she grabbed two more and a water bottle and went to her room. Pulling down her old back pack she began to grab things from her closet and the blue sea chest that served as her dresser. When the back pack was filled with the apples, water, notebook, pencils, one change of clothes, hair brush, knife, oil, and wet stone, tablet, book, hat, and her wool shawl she zipped it closed and set it down next to her as she began to work her Spanish homework. A moment latter she remembered something she had forgotten and put BLU into her pocket. She wasn't sure what was going to happen tomorrow and for all she knew she wouldn't need what she had packed, but having it made her feel better.


	12. not actually a chapter

Put in here because why not and because Tsuki's, Meadhros's, and Maglor's heights will be important in the next few chapters.

Heights for the elves come from Noldorin Height chart by **Houkakyou** on deviantART.

Maedhros

height as an elf, 8ft 2.43m

height as a plushy, 1ft1in 33.0cm

Maglor

height as an elf, 7ft6in 2.28m

height as a plushy, 1ft 30.4cm

Elrond

height as an elf, 7ft 2.13m

height as a plushy, 11in 27.9cm

Kuro-Tsuki-san

height, 5ft4in 1.62m

Fireflight

height, 5ft8in 1.72m

and just for lolz

BLU

height, 3in 7.6cm

**So here are some heights, let me know if you want to know more about them or not.**


	13. The West um, what?

**Chapter 12 the west... um what?**

4-30-15

**quick note to guest. I did not come up with those heights ****Houkakyou** **did, if you have problems talk to them. **

"Who put sugar in the plain yogurt?" Tsuki asked her sisters.

"You eat plain yogurt?" one of her sisters asked back.

"Um. . . yes?" Tsuki replied.

It was Friday morning and Tsuki was with her sisters getting breakfast. Their mom was a the neighbors helping with the sheep and their dad was sleeping off staying up all night on his computer so breakfast was whatever they could find or cook that morning. Honestly Tsuki normally wasn't up this early most mornings but she hadn't slept at all the night before and had decided to get something to eat before crashing for the day. She took another bite of the yogurt and grimaced, some days sugar was a wonderful thing, to day was not one of them. Deciding that she just wasn't in the mood she abandoned the yogurt and began looking through the fridge for something else, wondering if it was even worth it. She had just moved on to looking in the cupboards when Fire walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"You may want to look out side." She said.

"Why?" Tsuki asked.

"Just do it, and bring your elves." Fire told her and walked off.

"Fine, be cryptic. . . WAIT, FRONT OR BACK YARD?" Tsuki shouted after her, she got no reply. With a shrug Tsuki walked back to her room where she found the elves and her bag waiting.

"What ever it is its here." She told them. "Maglor maybe you should change back into your old clothes wall I find my shoes." Five minutes and some angrish later Tsuki picked up the elves and her bag and walked out the front door. What ever it was it wasn't in the front yard, unless it was invisible. Tsuki wasn't sure what she was expecting as she walked around the house to get to the back yard, but what ever it was it wasn't what she found.

"Um, ya, oh my. . ." Tsuki stammered when she saw what was sitting on the old swing set.

"There is a giant eagle in my back yard." She stated. And indeed there was, it was a big as a truck and Tsuki was honestly kind of surprised that the swing set didn't break under its weight, hollow bird bones or not. It was mostly brown with some black and tan feathers as well and its claws were as big as kitchen knives and probably many times as sharp. When Tsuki had walked around the corner it had been absorbed in finishing off a small snack of a jack rabbit but now it turned its head and looked at her.

"Um, hi?" Tsuki ventured.

"Greetings, are you the Secondborn named Kuro?" The eagle said.

"Why does everyone think Fire's older than me?" Tsuki muttered.

"He means 'human'." Maedhros clarified.

"Oh, right, I need sleep I think." Tsuki muttered back.

"You can worry about that later. Are you going to answer him?" Maedhros asked her. Tsuki blinked at him then suddenly shook her head a time or two and looked at the eagle.

"Naega Kuro-ya." She said.

"In English." Maedhros reminded her.

"There is no need to scold the girl, I understood her ." The Eagle said.

"You did? Never mind I am too tired to try to figure out how and I don't feel like asking. So Why are you here?" Tsuki asked.

"You don't know?" The Eagle asked, some how looking surprised despite bird faces not being very good for expressions.

"No." Tsuki said.

"I see, I was sent to carry you and the two sons for Feanor to the West to meet with the kings of the Elves and their council." The Eagle paused seeing the look on Tsuki's face. "Do not worry Secondborn, they merely wish to talk to you about what has happened and answer any questions you may still have."

"I see? So how long will I be there?" Tsuki asked.

"It is impossible to say, possibly over night but no more than that." The Eagle said.

"Right hold on," Tsuki told him, at least she assumed it was a him, and dashed to the back door.

"Hay guys, I'm going to ride an Eagle to go have a slumber-party with Elves, be back tomorrow!" She shouted into the house.

"That's nice." "Bye." What ever." Came back three replies.

"I can't believe they didn't react to that." Maglor commented.

"I can, lets go." Tsuki said and the Eagle took off.

"I wonder how hard it is to sleep on a flying bird?" Tsuki muttered and yawned.


	14. Chapter 13 in which everyone is tall,

**5-6/7-15**

**Chapter 13**

**In which every one is tall, except Tsuki.**

**Warning purple prose ahead.**

Apparently it you could fall asleep on eagles if they were big enough and you were small enough. Soon after leaving the ground Tsuki dosed off and stayed that way for the rest of the trip only waking up when they had landed. Sitting up groggily she thanked the eagle and slid off its back and on too the pavement.

The place she found her self in was like nothing she had seen before. She had heard Elronds description of his home and seen the movies but this. . . her sleep muddled brain could not even began to describe this. She stood there staring at the court yard with its sparkling fountains and trees so green and lush she was sure even the healthiest trees back home would look pail and sickly compared to them. There were flowers every were, the smell of them was so sweet and so strong yet delicate, it filled the air and made Tsuki slightly dizzy just breathing. It didn't help that back home it was late fall approaching winter and already she had begun to forget what flowers smelled like. Several birds sat in the trees and sang, their voices clear and sweet although Tsuki thought that she liked the call of the meadow larks back home slightly better. But that was probably just because all this was over loading her brain slightly so something familiar and mundane would have been welcome. The light reflected brightly off the white stone used on the paths and the water in the fountains forcing Tsuki to squint.

"So what do you think?" Maglor asked her.

"Wow." Tsuki's voice said.

"Understatement." Tsuki's brain said.

"This is but a small taste of the glory of this place. I have missed it so." Maedhros said. Tsuki turned around to look at her friend and did a double take.

"Holy cow YOUR HUGE!" She blurted out. And in deed he was, upon arrival the elves had been restored to their normal bodies and height. Back in Tsuki's world they had come up to her knee and no higher, now the positions had been switched.

"That was eloquent, Tsuki, way to go." Tsuki muttered under her breath as she stood next to them. When standing next to Maglor her head came to a little above his elbow and Tsuki got the feeling that she would get a sore neck if she tried to look at him when talking. Maedhros was even worse, he wasn't called the tall for nothing. If he wasn't eight feet he sure was close and Tsuki decided that she wouldn't even bother trying to look at his face wall talking.

"Speak to the navel was right" she muttered as she noticed that was about where her eyes came to on the elf.

"Oh?" Maedhros asked apparently having heard her.

"Bloody elves and there hearing." Tsuki grumbled. "Its something some of us shorter fans joke about when we talk about how tall you are. Mainly said when we notice that our heads mostly only come up to you elbow." Maglor laughed softly at that.

"My brother does have that effect on people, although none so noticeably as you. But come, some one approaches let us see what they want." He said and waved toward a figure that had just appeared through a door. They were an elf, dressed in what Tsuki thought was a very beautiful dress but was in fact plain servants cloths.

"Come and I will show you to your rooms." She said and beckoned them to follow her. Tsuki sighed, this elf was also taller than her by almost a foot, this was starting to get annoying. The elf lady led them down a long hall way lined with doors. High above them windows let in light and fresh air that smelled of gardens. Some were in the distance some one was singing. They were led to two rooms that connected to a small siting room type area with a third room right across the hall which Tsuki got. The room was spacious and large windows over looking gardens let in so much light that no part of the room was in shadow.

"If I come back I am bringing a camera, I don't care what the elves say I am bringing one." Tsuki thought to her self. She stood there for some time just looking and tiring to convince herself that it was real. Finally the need to move became to much for her to ignore and she began to explore the room. As she had noticed before the room was huge. Up agents one wall was a bed covered in soft blankets, next to it was a table with a candle, parchment paper, and an ink pot and quill. Tsuki dumped her bag on the bed and wondered over to the other side of the room. Here there was a door connecting to a bathroom, next to it was a wardrobe of dark polished wood and a small book shelf. On the book shelf were several tomes bound in cloth and leather with gold and silver designs on the spines. Tsuki picket one up and looked at it, on the first page something was written in graceful and flowing letters, Quenya, a voice in the back of her head told her. She flipped through the book quickly, the script was very beautiful but she couldn't understand any of it.

"No, wait, I think I recognized that. . ." Tsuki thought and flipped back to the page she had seen. Squinting at the letters on the page Tsuki found that she could read them. The page she was looking at was the middle of a long poem that she didn't recognize, she flipped back to the beginning but didn't read more than two lines before she felt her brain began to hurt from trying to read a language it wasn't familiar with.

"I'll look at it more latter." Tsuki muttered as she put the book back. She paused and tilted her head to the side.

"Hello my name is Kuro-Tsuki." She said out loud. Now that she thought about it the words felt strange on her tongue, like all those times when her brain would briefly forget what a word meant.

"Am I speaking it too? When did that happen?" She asked the air, she got no answer.

"What ever, it probably works the same way as plush elves do." Tsuki said to herself. She wondered over to the window again and looked out at the garden, she really wanted to explore but she didn't know where a door outside was, well other than the first one. Not that that was going to stop her, smiling to her self Tsuki grabbed one of the apples out of her bag and hopped over the windowsill.


	15. A new friend

**Chapter 14. 7-15-15**

**Hi, guys, not dead yet but my brain got invaded by Darth Revan and SWTOR for a little while (and truth be told he isn't moving out any time soon, Maybe Revan can hang out with Maglor and Maedhros in my mind place?). . . he he he not hard feeling right. . . right? don't kill me.**

**Erm, well on with the story.**

**Edit: Sorry bout the confusion, I forgot to send this chapter to my Beta, aka Fire before posting it and she almost had a heart attack, so here it is now. :-)**

The garden was slightly bigger than Tsuki had thought at first, either that or the gardeners were good at fitting a lot into a small space, or both, they were elves after all. But what ever the reason an hour and a half into her walk Tsuki still hadn't seen any part of it twice and was kind of lost. Normally she would just follow what ever path she had been on to get back but she had cut across several lawns, flowerbeds, and a fountain so that wasn't an option. Tsuki wasn't the shortest person she knew any more, but she wasn't exactly tall either and experience had taught her that when she needed to find something, climb. So she found a good looking tree and began scaling the trunk and branches. Unfortunately it turned out that she still couldn't see the window she had left earlier, or couldn't recognize it, but she did spot an elf sitting on a bench a little down the path who she could hopefully ask for directions.

"Sneak attack! I R NINJA!" Tsuki yelled as she jumped down from the tree.

" . . . Ow! My knee caps." Then followed when she landed wrong and hit said body part on the hard stones of the path below.

"Are you alright?" Asked a woman's voice.

"Yep, fine, at least its not an arrow, then I couldn't be an adventurer any more."

"What do you mean? Why would arrows have any thing to do with this?" The voice asked. Tsuki looked up and saw it was the elf she had seen while in the tree.

"No its, never mind. I'm fine thank you, although I don't think I will be walking any were for a little while." Tsuki said and grinned at the elf. The elf started to smile back then did a double take and stared at her.

"You are not an elf! Your clothes are strange and your ears are round like the Dwarf's." She cried.

"Ding ding ding, give the lady a prize." Tsuki muttered. "Er, you heard that didn't you. Sorry. Well any way, I'm a human. I'm here with Maglor and Maedhros, I need to talk to some guy in charge, not actually sure who, and I decided to go on a walk, but I kind of got lost. Do you think you could help? "

"Your a human? I have never seen one of your kind before." The elf said, looking excited.

"And before today I never saw a real elf before, well on that wasn't a plushy any way." Tsuki replied. "Plenty of artistes have drawn what they think elves look like, and some like Gold-Seven did a amazing job of it too, but no painting could ever be like the real thing."

"I see, it seems strange to me to have never seen an elf before." The elf said.

"And to me it is strange to meet some one who hasn't met a human." Tsuki replied.  
>"True. So you are here with friends? I did not know any elves had left for middle earth." The elf asked.<p>

"Yep, I'm here with Maglor and Maedhros." Tsuki told her.

"The Kinslayers!?" She gasped.

"Watch it lady they're my friends. But yes, that is who I am talking about." Tsuki said.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to upset you. It is just the first thing that comes to mind when elves hear their names." The elf told her.

"Its okay, lets just not talk about that right now, I have been enjoying talking to you and I don't want to spoil it." Tsuki said. "Wow I'm hungry."

"Lunch will be almost over by now, if we run we might be able to catch the last five minutes of it." The elf said.

"Na, I have a couple of apples in my bag, they won't be as good as what grows here but they should be edible." Tsuki commented as she retrieved the fruit.

"There is a berry patch near by and we can get water from one of the fountains." The elf said.

"They're safe to drink from?" Tsuki asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't they be?" The elf said.

"Oh, whats your name? I can't just keep calling you 'the elf' in my head" Tsuki asked.

"I'm Alqua, whats your name? I assume its not 'the human'" Alqua asked.

"I'm Tsuki, its Japanese for moon. I like your name." Tsuki said.

"I like your name too. The moon is a beautiful thing to be named for." Alqua told Tsuki.

"Thanks, here have an middle earth apple." Tsuki said as she handed the elf the fruit. Several minutes passed as they ate in silence.

"Tsuki."

"ya?"

"What is a Ninja?"


End file.
